Nimium, Numquam Satis
by Imogen Kellie
Summary: It was the large, momentous catastrophes of nations and the full, glorious days of sun. But it was especially the small moments, desperate and drenched in pain, that pulled at their dreams and gave them determination. A collection of episodes delving into the backstories and recent journeys of the characters of FFXV.
1. Episode Ignis Chapter One

_I was scared of dentists and the dark_

 _I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations_

 _Oh, all my friends are turning green_

 _You're the magician's assistant in their dreams_

" _Riptide", Vance Joy_

Storms in Insomnia were always a sight to behold. The crystalline structure that encased the city would spark and flicker as the storm currents raced across its surface at immeasurable speeds. The atmospheric obstruction almost always kept the city from having calm storms. Instead, the citizens were treated to what the locals referred to as the infamous, "Lightning bug effect". Like a giant sieve, rain would pour through the twinkling pores of the shield and cascade down with brilliant colors that faded before they struck the ground. Storms at nighttime, then, would be breathtaking. Tourist traps would always proclaim to the wide-eyed sightseers that Insomnia, true to its name, never slept at night.

"Rather," the entertainer would stage-whisper dramatically to his captured audience, "The gods would play the innocent and deadly music of nature upon the instrument of man's protection; the Wall of Insomnia, bolstered by the strength of our mighty King Regis, a god among men."

A lightning bolt would fork across the sky, sending rainbows knifing through the shield, and the crowd would cry out in delight, followed by sighs of contentment, their romantic spirit satisfied for the moment. And for the rest of the night, a sense of wonder would play through their senses as they dispersed to roam the immense, glittering city.

The loud roar of the storms penetrated even the deepest heart of the city, and in the silent, stately Citadel of the King a small figure was awake.

And they did not like the colorful storm.

The figure slunk from pillar to pillar, blending into the shadows and avoiding the lit halls with a precision only a person with exact knowledge of the place could possess. Rain beat against the courtyard stone loud enough to be heard indoors, and as the figure approach the halls opening out into the garden the noise grew louder. The earthy, wild smell of rain washed through the boy's senses as he slowed down by an exit to the outside. Cool wind wafted past the figure, and he shivered lightly and hugged himself, peering out.

The occasional bolt of lightning lit up the swaying garden, and as the child's eyes grew accustomed to the outdoor lighting he trudged closer to a nearby pillar, feeling security at a surface close by to lean against. Even at this late hour the stone was warm against his shoulder, the rock still containing warmth from Lucis's strong sun.

The boy swallowed as the wind began to pick up. The pounding rain, as loud as it was, began to grow stronger.

Noctis, for that was the young one's name, breathed in deeply, in and out, eyes fixed on the garden, fists clenched. The way the wind hissed through the countless leaves sent goosebumps pouring down his back. The youth's eyes darted around, checking every dark crevice close to him before returning his attention to the outdoors, and finally up to the sky. Though the grey sheet of water cascading down from the heavens hid most the detailing of the shield, he could still see the faint, burning colors the rain produced near the shield's permeable surface.

An image rose up in Noctis's mind as he stared up at the faint lights. If he squinted hard enough, the colors bled together in a warm, fiery dance. The towering tree blocking some of the view became a silhouette, tall, tall, _dark_ and _growing_ —

The wind whipped through his dark hair, spitting icy spray into his eyes. The boy gasped at the unexpected sensation, stumbling backwards. At that moment, a bolt of lightning flashed with such strength that everything seemed to pause and hold its breath.

 _CRACK._

The massive tree in front of the youth splintered, flaming bark and slivers of wood soaring through the sky.

The boy staggered and fell down hard on the floor. The following explosion of thunder was deafening. Wooden shrapnel littered the ground in front the opening to the garden. Noctis flung his hands over his face, scooting backwards behind the shelter of his pillar.

The air almost seemed to hum, and Noctis felt his hair standing on end. He drew in breath desperately, trying to calm his racing heart. The wind and rain screamed on as loudly as ever, their noise unmindful to the youth trembling in the shadows of the Citadel.

Noctis struggled to stand, his expression terrified but hesitant. He looked over his shoulder at the dark hall of his home, lurking silently behind him. The gloom seemed to approach him, menacing. He looked back outside at the storm.

Noise from behind.

Noctis swung around, pressing back against the pillar and holding deathly still. His senses strained to catch the sound again.

It was slithering.

Coming towards him from the dark.

A whimper forced its way from Noctis's throat. His every instinct cried out for him to escape, but animal paranoia told him that _it_ would chase if he ran. So he remained frozen.

Something else could be heard with the sliding. A sort of sharp clipping…

Footsteps.

Noctis felt weak chills break out over his arms as he peered into the dark.

It was a person; he could see that now. They began to emerge from the dark into the flurrying light of the storm. They clutched a shape in their arms, head bent against the wind.

Noctis released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, and it came out as a gasp.

The figure halted, and looked down at him crouched against the pillar.

"Who's there?" came the sharp question.

Relief washed over Noctis, and he slumped to the ground.

"Ignis?" he whispered.

The figure immediately approached, and Noctis now saw the glasses perched on the older boy's sharp nose, and the prying eyes peering through at him sternly.

Though the appearance of the spying assistant would normally aggravate Noctis, at this moment it was a welcome reprieve from the darkness and rain on his own.

Until Ignis crouched down in front of him and snapped, "Highness! What _are_ you doing out in weather such as this in the middle of the night? Wait till your father hears of this!"

Noctis's mouth dropped open at the harsh rebuke. Heat flooded his cheeks, and his dark eyes glittered.

Ignis waited for a response, but as none was forthcoming he pushed his glasses higher up onto his nose and stood. "Will you come, highness," he said in a manner that was definitely not a question, "It's getting worse."

Noctis didn't move.

"Highness," Ignis warned.

Noctis scowled fiercely and pushed himself up, ignoring the older boy's offered hand. Rigidly he walked past, staring straight ahead as Ignis fell in step beside him. Absentmindedly Noctis realized the slithering sound was Ignis's jacket, and his mood worsened.

"Why are you not asleep?" Ignis asked after a while, eyeing Noctis in a sideways manner. When he received no answer Ignis looked back ahead. "Is his highness having bad dreams again?"

Noctis bristled.

Ignis noticed, and after a moment his manner noticeably softened.

"You do know your nurse's lodgings are only a few doors down?" Ignis reminded him curiously.

Noctis was silent, and then shrugged, still looking down.

Ignis considered him as they both continued to walk towards the Royal Lodgings higher in the Citadel. Rain still poured down in torrents outside, and the sound echoed even as they walked further into the building.

"Why were you outside near the gardens?" Ignis finally asked. "It could be dangerous there at night."

Silence.

Ignis's eyes narrowed at the prince's continued quiet. "If you are starting to sleepwalk," he began, aggravated, "I will have to inform his Kingship."

"I'm not sleepwalking," Noctis gritted.

"Then if you are experiencing disquiet in any other manner, I will have to bring it up with the nurse," Ignis went on mercilessly. "We cannot have you wandering around at night, sleepwalking or not."

"I don't do this all the time!" Noctis halted, clenching his fists.

"Then what, were you meeting with someone tonight?" Ignis pressed, pausing also.

"No, it's not _like_ that! I just don't like my room when it rains," Noctis said angrily. "It sounds… the wind, it sounds like – like slithering, or… or like a snake, and I…" the younger boy faltered for a moment, "I… I can't hear if something's coming."

Ignis blinked, understanding flashing through his intelligent young eyes. "Noctis, his Kingship destroyed the marilith," he said quietly. "It isn't coming back."

Noctis ducked his head, wishing vehemently that he hadn't said anything to the older boy. "Yeah, there could be more out there," Noctis muttered.

"Well, you picked the one place in the palace they would probably inhabit to wander about in," Ignis rejoined mildly, turning to continue their journey. When he failed to hear Noctis's steps beside him he paused, turning halfway. Noctis stood where he had stopped, his gaze distressed, eyes darting between Ignis and the dark hallway beyond him. Ignis noticed the young prince was barefooted and had no other shield against the cold except his dark sleep clothes.

"Why doesn't your highness request another room?" Ignis inquired patiently, settling his binder more comfortably in his arms. He watched the hesitation dart across Noctis's face. "It is understandable if his highness needs a more soothing atmosphere," Ignis guessed. "There would be no reason for his Kingship to be displeased about moving you."

"I can't, it's my room," Noctis said simply.

Ignis raised his eyebrows. Sometimes he _really_ couldn't follow the younger boy's train of thought. "Do you have some attachment to it?"

Noctis shifted uncomfortably.

Ignis struggled to remember any details of the prince's room. He had only been there once or twice before; his duties at this time were concentrated around education far more than spending time with the prince. There was one thing, however, the nurse had mentioned to him offhandedly concerning the murals of that particular room.

"Your… mother painted your chamber herself, did she not?" Ignis probed.

Noctis didn't answer, but his stare saddened.

Ignis sighed, and pushed his glasses up higher on his nose tiredly. "We will go find your nurse, and discuss this in the morning at a more reasonable hour," Ignis decided, beginning to turn once again to continue on the way.

"Lunafreya said there's a flower," Noctis burst out suddenly, causing Ignis to pause in surprise. The prince wrung his hands together, not meeting the older boy's eyes. "She said it helps heal green-eye and blisters, and it also keeps snakes away."

Noctis once again paused, and Ignis considered him for several seconds. "And you think there may have been some in the garden?" Ignis asked, attempting to keep a scathing edge out of his voice.

Noctis glared at him now. "Luna said that in Lucis it only blooms at night when it's raining," he retorted.

A thousand questions rose up in Ignis's mind, mostly consisting of _why_ could the prince not have asked someone to retrieve this blossom in a reasonable manner. Another was whether the young soon-to-be Oracle, whom the prince had visited maybe eight months ago before Tenebrae was attacked, had only done this as a soothing mind trick or whether this plant had actual properties. _He_ had certainly never heard of this type of flower that bloomed only at night, and in the rain at that. Ignis drummed his gloved fingers against the side of his binder absentmindedly, searching his memory for something with properties like that of the flower.

"What was this plant called?" he asked slowly.

Noctis studied him again, and with some weary dread Ignis caught the sudden hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Sylleblossoms," Noctis answered.

The name clicked, and Ignis exhaled, somewhat relieved. "Those aren't native here, Noctis," he said, trying to remember what he could about the foliage of Tenebrae. "They don't do well in our environment." Though he certainly didn't remember them blooming only at night in the _rain_.

Noctis deflated, looking confused. "Then why did she say they were here?" he asked despondently.

"They used to bloom here when her Highness was alive," Ignis recalled, "but when they became too hard to maintain their defensive properties were synthesized using other plants."

Noctis, focused on the part about his mother, perked up at the last part of Ignis's sentence. "There's something else like them?"

Ignis froze, and made a mental note to _not_ ramble on when he was too tired to know when to stop.

"There is something equatable, yes," Ignis replied cautiously.

"Do we have it in our kitchens?" Noctis asked, now watching Ignis like a hawk.

Ignis's eyes narrowed at that. How did the prince know about his preferred pastime? When he had mentioned it offhand in a meeting he hadn't realized the silent prince had been listening.

" _Yes_ ," he responded delicately.

"Can you make it?"

"C _ertainly not tonight"_ was on the tip of Ignis's tongue, but he bit back the hasty response. Noctis was getting a gleam in his eyes that he did not like at all. It was the one he recognized when the prince refused to eat certain things on his plate and would not be convinced to change his mind.

"Can this not wait till the morning," Ignis ground out.

"Lunafreya also said it's supposed to help with sleeping," Noctis pointed out, rather smugly.

Ignis shut his eyes, letting himself breath slowly. He would have to rethink the initial attributes of unawareness he had assigned to the prince before him. Noctis may be quiet, but that did not mean he didn't know exactly what was going on. In this situation, it was Ignis's word against Lunafreya's; _Noctis's_ word, more correctly, but the Tenebrae royalty wasn't exactly there to correct the prince's statement.

"We are not going _anywhere_ until you put shoes and something warm on," Ignis finally stated harshly.

Happily, Noctis skipped past Ignis to the hallway leading to his room, and Ignis followed, silently cursing his lack of maneuvering in this arrangement.

When they arrived to the prince's room Ignis paused in the doorway, observing the walls quietly as Noctis gathered his necessary items. Now that he studied them, the stylistic mannerisms of the paintings were different than the ones found in the rest of the Citadel. These paintings were warmer and filled with growing things rather than the majestic paintings of kings that curled around the rest of the palace.

Ignis was left no further time to observe as the prince came pacing out his closet, wrapping his fluffy robe around his skinny frame. Ignis stared at him flatly.

"Are you ready?" he asked with composed politeness.

"Oh, wait!" Noctis spun and ran back into the closet, startling Ignis. He came running back out with another robe, one that would _hardly_ fit Ignis's taller frame.

"Here," Noctis said quickly.

Ignis stared at the article of clothing. "Your highness, I don't need—," he began, but was rudely forced to stop when Noctis tossed the robe to him carelessly and pushed past into the hallway.

Ignis gawked at the offending wrap. _Why—?_

"Ignis!" came the hiss from outside in the hallway.

With frustration Ignis lurched into the hallway, and exhaled loudly when he saw the prince dashing away into the gloom. He hesitated for a moment at the doorframe, then pursued with the robe still slung over his arm, not knowing where to place it in the room anyway.

When he finally caught up with the prince, Noctis was crouched behind a pillar, peeking around with all the expertise of an assassin.

"Highness," Ignis began, but Noctis whirled and jammed his finger against his lips, glaring at him. "They'll _hear_ you!" he whispered.

Ignis stared at him. " _Who_ will hear me?" he snapped back, though he realized that he was whispering now also.

"The guards," Noctis whispered, looking around the corner again. "I'm not supposed to be up this late again."

" _Again?"_ Ignis echoed darkly, and now his temper was really rising. "You are not supposed to be up this late nonetheless, but now you've made me an accomplice in your misconduct?"

Instead of answering, Noctis dashed from his hiding spot and began to run down the corridor leading to the kitchens.

Ignis almost shouted "guards" right there, but he kept silent and followed, realizing now it was far too late to for him to distance himself from this night escapade. Perhaps there might be a good stealth lesson to come out of this mess for the prince.

"Noctis," he hissed, "Slow down or you will be caught!"

The shadowy figure of the boy actually slowed, and Ignis ran in a crouch until he caught up. He gripped the boy's shoulder and yanked him to the side, out of sight of the hallway.

"Listen to me," he growled, and Noctis stopped struggling, looking at him with wide eyes. He'd never heard Ignis speak in that manner to him.

Ignis noted the reaction, and resisted the urge to use that shock to his advantage. "If we continue," he said in a milder tone, "you will have to listen to me and follow exactly what I say, understood?"

Noctis nodded solemnly. Ignis heaved a breath, and pushed his glasses higher up on his nose as he surveyed the halls.

"The only people who should be walking the halls closest to the kitchen are those cleaning and readying it for tomorrow," he briefed. "The guards will be further out behind the kitchen closer to the gate; they should not bother us. And as it is only," Ignis checked the silver watch on his wrist, "2:49 in the morning, there should not be anyone in there. We will have to move fast, however."

Noctis had begun to bounce up and down on his haunches, and seeing the way he was glancing up and down the hall Ignis doubted whether he had even listened to the last of his dialogue.

"Let us go," Ignis said tiredly, releasing the lively child and standing himself.

They made it past the halls, their footsteps hardly able to be heard in the ambiance caused by the rain still falling outside. The smells of herbs and wine greeted them as they turned into the corridor opening into the kitchen, and Ignis had already located the places the ingredients ought to be in his memory before they paced quietly into the warm kitchen.

Soft light from above the stoves still flickered as the meals nestled in the ovens cooking for the next day released their tantalizing smells. Ignis saw Noctis's head perk up at the aromas.

"Quickly," he prompted the child, and pointed at a shelf Noctis could reach. "Schier turmeric and Aegir root."

Noctis padded over to the pantry, his slippers an odd sound in the mellow kitchen. Ignis turned and quickly grabbed the rest of the ingredients, noting how much was left still on the shelf. They shouldn't miss it just tonight. The thought that they could potentially be viewed as stealing these items sent tightness through Ignis's shoulders.

He placed all the ingredients on a stainless steel countertop, pulled a bowl from beneath the counter and quickly placing what he needed inside. He glanced over to see Noctis walking towards him, two bottled clutched in his hand.

Silently Ignis took the materials and added them, noticing in relief that they were all already ground up and ready to be combined. Quickly he sprinkled water and oil over the contents of the bowl, stirring them until the spices had begun to stick.

Noctis wrinkled his nose at the smell that was starting to drift from the bowl. "That is what it smells like?" he asked doubtfully.

Ignis lifted the bottles Noctis had brought him and handed them back without looking. "It's _not_ going to smell like the sylleblossoms, if that's what you are asking," he responded, gathering his own items to return.

Noctis frowned and also put his bottles back, returning to watch Ignis carefully place the mixture in a jar.

"How does that keep snakes away?" Noctis demanded.

Ignis capped the jar and took the used bowl to the sink. "The turmeric, mostly," he answered distractedly, wedging the bowl next to some soaking pots. "Its medicinal traits and close ties to the ginger family make it desirable for humans, but it's decaying for snakes that have qualities similar to daemons."

Noctis frowned for a moment, deep in thought. "Wait," he asked suddenly, "does that mean it's not going to work on regular sna—"

Voices suddenly sounded down one of the hallways.

Both boys jerked, and Noctis immediately began to hide behind large flour bags. Ignis crossed the room and snatched the prince's arm.

"That will not conceal you!" he hissed, pulling Noctis up. Worriedly Ignis glanced around. The voices were approaching from the hall they had used. The only one left was the one that passed close by the Citadel's gate.

Ignis hesitated only an instant. "Come," he whispered, and both boys ran down the new exit.

Ignis took note of the immediate temperature change as they followed the corridor. The sound of rain began to grow louder too, and Ignis, still gripping Noctis's arm, slowed them down.

"I can't hear much," he muttered. "We need to go slow."

The halls were now brighter as they reached places the guards patrolled. Ignis gritted his teeth, hoping he was remembering correctly where the security cameras were mounted.

A hall opened up on either side, and the pair silently took the left path, recognizing the way back to the Lodgings area.

Noctis began slow down, and Ignis glanced over his shoulder. "We're almost back, highness," he assured, propelling the boy beside him to a quicker pace. Noctis sped up willingly enough.

Only when they reached the hall close to the prince's chamber did Ignis allow them to slow down. Quietly, and rather solemnly, they walked down the corridor, passing the place where they had stopped and argued.

Noctis slowed to almost a standstill and seemed like he was about to say something.

A beam of light swept across them both, the source coming from behind. "Halt!"

Ignis and Noctis froze, and turned as one.

A shape came striding towards them, only the outline seen behind the strong flashlight. "Who's there?" the voice demanded. When the light flashed across Noctis's face, the man paused.

"Highness?" came the question, and the light dimmed to a lower setting. Squinting, Ignis made out enough of the man's features to identify him.

"Ulric," he acknowledged, recognizing the Kingsglaive elite soldier. Nyx Ulric was rising in the ranks rather quickly, and had been on the news as of late.

The young soldier beamed the light over Ignis's face. Ignis grimaced and closed his eyes. "Whenever you are done," he said irritably, and immediately regretted the discourteous tone he had used.

The light switched off, and the soldier's grim face could then be seen in the low light, his body standing at attention in the presence of royalty. "May I ask why you are both up so late?" he said politely enough, but with a soldier efficiency that allowed no flippant answers.

Noctis, eyes on the ground, sent a sideways glance up at Ignis.

"His highness, I believe, was sleepwalking," Ignis replied, his voice as courtly as it should have been before. "I happened upon him going back to my abode, and was escorting him back to his room."

Nyx Ulric processed this for a moment, his weathered gaze wandering back towards the prince. "Are you alright, your highness?" he asked.

Noctis didn't look up, but nodded his head.

Apparently satisfied, Ulric nodded after a sweeping look around the hall. "Make sure his nurse knows he's sleepwalking," he advised Ignis, and gave a short bow towards Noctis. "Highness." He nodded curtly at Ignis, and began to walk back down the hall.

As one, the two boys turned and resumed their walk, neither of them speaking until they reached Noctis's room.

Ignis stopped at the door, watching Noctis enter his room and kick off his slippers. Weariness crept upon the older boy as the adrenaline began to wear off. "If that is all, highness," Ignis stated, too expended to try and add any cynical undertones to his voice, "I will be leaving now." He extended the jar of "snake repellant" outwards.

Noctis turned and observed him for a moment, and to his surprise Ignis saw a shy smile creep over the young prince's features. The boy approached him, and wordlessly Ignis held out the jar of herbs.

Noctis took it, but kept his eyes on Ignis.

"Thank you," he said frankly, hugging the jar close.

Briefly Ignis considered the fact that this jar contained something that pertained to the Lady Lunafreya, and wondered if the anxiety the boy had shown all night wasn't just due to the memory of his near death.

"You're welcome," Ignis replied, and to his surprise, he meant it.

Noctis glanced down, and began to unscrew the lid. Ignis, his curiosity getting the better of him once more, remained in spot until the prince managed to open the jar.

The smell that suddenly flooded the room was strong, but to their surprise the odor wasn't as unpleasant as they remembered. Ignis peered into the jar, and noted that the pale ginger color had darkened to almost a chocolate tint.

"Does it still work?" Noctis asked timidly, holding the jar up to inspect the inside more closely.

"Yes," Ignis replied, leaning back after a last look. "I'd forgotten the oil would tame the mixture slightly. It is not an unpleasant aroma." After a moment of contemplation, he murmured to himself, "I wonder if I could create a new recipe with that."

Noctis, glancing up at him worriedly, pulled the jar closer and padded back into his room. Ignis raised his eyebrows, and couldn't stop the tight smile that pulled at his mouth.

"Well, highness," he began, and then remembered the robe that still lay draped across his arm. He stepped into the room and paced it on a chair, and stepped back out. "I will leave you now."

Noctis placed the jar atop his nightstand, and then sat on the edge of his bed. He looked up at Ignis and nodded. Ignis couldn't remember the last time he had seen the prince's gaze so open and direct. He nodded back, and turned to leave.

"Ignis?"

Despite himself, a shaft of irritation shot through Ignis. He glanced back at the prince, stare deadpan.

But the prince wasn't looking at him. He was wringing his hands (a telling habit he would have to drop, Ignis noted), head down.

"Luna never said this helps people sleep." And Noctis shot a shamefaced look at him.

Ignis blinked, once again startled. And then before he realized what he was doing he rolled his eyes. "Oh, I was _quite_ sure she hadn't," he said, and despite himself a smirk twisted his lips at the guilty expression on Noctis's face. He turned to leave. "Goodnight, Noctis."

"G'night, _specs_ ," came the affronted answer from the room. Ignis shut his eyes and simply pushed his glasses higher on his nose as he set out on his way.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Though it was not his favorite haven by far (mostly because they were very exposed), Ignis had to admit the campsite by the Balouve Mines had a beautiful view. He stood, sipping his coffee thoughtfully as he gazed out over the land. Crickets were beginning to sing in the woods close by, their song loud but blending pleasantly with the evening's gloaming. Warm wind swirled past gently, smelling of oak, wild onion, and garlic.

It was beginning to get dark. Ignis glanced behind.

Their four chocobos were curled around the fire in various poses, most of them with their heads tucked into their feathers, sleeping. Prompto was leaning back against his own bird as he scrolled on his phone. Absentmindedly he stroked his bird's head, which was resting in his lap. His empty bowl lay beside his feet. As awkward as he could be sometimes around the steeds, Ignis knew Prompto had a certain way with the birds; perhaps it was the unbridled affection he never failed to shower upon them.

Noctis, however, was an altogether different sight. He was sound asleep, half his body sprawled out upon his chocobo. The awkward angle he was tilted at was producing a snore that was steadily getting louder.

Ignis tilted his head critically. Now that he really looked at the scene, there were some striking similarities between the way Noctis slept and the way his bird slept. Unlike the other chocobos, his was sprawled out almost as much as he was, neck out, beak wide open. Ignis wondered if it had always slept like that, or whether it was learning that from its rider.

Ignis surveyed them, eyes unfocused. He knew Gladio was making the last perimeter checks of the night. Gladio hadn't eaten, and neither had Noctis. The prince had stumbled off his chocobo, given grudging assistance to camp setup, and had collapsed beside his bird and immediately fallen asleep. Ignis had only just finished the meal, and had decided to let the prince sleep while he had been cooking it. He highly doubted a nap before bed would hinder the prince's sleep that night, so he hadn't stopped him.

After a few more minutes, Ignis began to light the lamps. The sun had set behind the rocks, and the only light left was the steady glow of the Oracle runes traced in the bedrock of their campsite.

"Gladio back yet?" Prompto asked, yawning and stretching out lazily. His bird cheeped grumpily at his movement, settling its head down again like a cat.

"Not yet," Ignis answered, hanging a lamp over the camping stove. "He shouldn't be long, as it's getting dark out."

"You sure I can't grab seconds until he gets back?"

"If you like, you can wake Noctis up, and make your wait a little less."

Prompto looked over dubiously at the man and bird passed out across the fire. "We could just let him sleep."

"But then you'd never get your seconds."

"Alright, alright." Prompto began to move, and halted as his chocobo gave a pitiful chirp. "Aw, it's okay, big guy!" he crooned, scratching the bird around its neck. It purred in response, its eyes lidding over. "I'll be back! Just gotta wake the food line up is all. Don't want your owner to starve."

Prompto gave the chocobo a final scratch and stood amidst its protests. "Oh Nocttttt," he sang, pacing over to the prince. "Wakey-wakey, your loyal subjects are waiting on you to eat."

Neither Noctis or his bird even budged.

Already defeated, Prompto looked over at Ignis, who was watching interestedly beside the stove, cup of Ebony in hand. "See Iggy? Dead to the world."

"How's about you play savior and bring him back to life," Ignis replied, nonchalantly sipping at his drink.

"Ah, actually I don't really go for that role," Prompto said, laughing nervously. "I'm more of a, you know, like a—"

"Damsel in distress?"

"Mechanic!" Prompto shot back, offended. "I produce the goods and keep everything running smoothly, y'know?"

"Then perhaps next time you might help produce the food."

"Aw c'mon, Iggy! The Empire itself could land here and Noctis would sleep right through it. He'd get captured and just complain about it when he woke up."

"Ah, Gladio," Ignis greeted the man as he trudged into the campground, sword on his shoulder. "Everything well?"

"There's some weird noises coming out of those mines up the road," Gladio responded, frowning as he put his sword away. Ignis noticed he placed it so it would be easily accessible. "Other than that, the coast looks clear."

"Weird noises? What kind of weird noises?" Prompto pressed when Gladio didn't say anything else.

"Oh, just some screams."

"This is _not_ something to joke about," Prompto scolded, and Ignis watched with amusement as he also placed his gun belt so that he could reach it fairly quickly. "I have way too much left to live for."

"Yeah, that's cause you've barely done anything you could call _living_."

"Now wait a minute…!"

Ignis tuned them out as he turned back and ladled out a bowl of the thick stew he had made. Wordlessly he handed it to Gladio, and then he ladled out two more and took up silverware for both.

Taking a stove mitt and balancing both burdens carefully, he made his way over to the sleeping forms near the fire. Crouching down beside them, Ignis settled in, placing both bowls close to the fire. He glanced over his shoulder, the firelight glinting across his glasses as he located his sleeping chocobo. He clucked under his breath twice. His bird twitched, its head coming up sleepily as it blinked in confusion. He clucked again, and with a low cheep the large bird heaved itself over till it was snuggled against its owner, purring affectionately.

Ignis absentmindedly stroked its head, gazing into the fire. After a minute or two he delicately reached out and rotated the bowls, observing the light brown film that was bubbling atop the stew with satisfaction. After another few minutes he pulled both from beside the fire with the mitt and let them cool; he tasted his after a half-minute, face expressionless.

"Noct," he said, moving the other bowl close to the prince's figure.

The man stirred at Ignis's voice, brow immediately coming down in a frown. "Jus… five more…minutes…" he muttered. Ignis waited patiently until the smell of the stew wafted close to Noctis's face.

Once it did, the prince's eyes immediately opened, though he looked around in groggy alarm for a second.

"What's wrong?" he slurred, pulling himself up. His chocobo also woke, and Ignis saw with some curiosity that it woke almost the same way Noctis did; with a sour look in its eyes.

"Supper is ready," Ignis said simply. Noctis stared at him, frowning in concentration, and his eyes drifted to the bowl. It took a moment, but finally he sat up all the way and yawned, still eying the bowl.

With a suspicious sniff, Noctis reached for the spoon, though with a motion Ignis warned him the bowl was still hot. "How'd you make that?" Noctis asked, when he confirmed the identity of the soup with a taste.

"Apparently, the locals at the outpost we passed have a problem with snakes," Ignis answered, watching the Prince's reaction to the flavor. Apparently seeing satisfaction on his face, Ignis proceeded to eat his own. "I was surprised that the store had accesses to those spice selections. I also wasn't aware that the formula ever left the Citadel's Alchemy department."

"A lot of Lucian immigrants were in that department," Noctis responded after a moment. "The formula was probably out here circulating long before we ever got it in the capital."

Ignis nodded, a small smile crossing his face at the prince's knowledgeable insight. "You're probably right."

There was a moment of content silence; the sounds of Gladio and Prompto's loud bickering blended into the background noises of the night.

Noctis thoughtfully finished the stew, and looked down into the bowl. "I still can't believe you made a recipe with this, though."

"It's the only healthy thing you will willingly eat."

"Must be the turmeric."

"Or a certain Lady who led you to this recipe."

Noctis shot a startled glance at Ignis, and quickly looked away. "What? No, I ate this stuff way before that."

"Well, you certainly became much more passionate about it afterwards."

"Whatever."

Ignis chuckled quietly. Noctis rubbed his head uncomfortably. "Uh… so is there any more of this stuff?"

"If Gladio and Prompto left any, then yes."

"Hey!" Noctis said sharply, causing the other two of the party to pause in their back and forth. "You guys left some food, right?"

Gladio and Prompto traded glances. Noctis's eyes narrowed.

"Wellll, you see Noct," Prompto began, edging away, "Gladio pretty much convinced me that this could be our last night on earth, what with the mines nearby and all—"

Noctis lurched to his feet, bowl in hand. "You ate it all, didn't you!" he accused in disbelief.

"Iggy said I could have seconds!"

Noctis stomped over to the stove, and saw the cast iron pot was still full of steaming food. He growled as Gladio and Prompto both started cackling. "I'm gonna kill you guys."

"Hey Noct," Gladio said, smirking. "You're pretty protective over that food, huh."

"Yeah, almost like he's _thinking_ of someone."

"Oh, shut up!"

Ignis watched, feeling a peaceful contentment touch his soul, if only for a moment. If only this hard journey that the prince was forced to walk on would continue to provide these small moments. Astrals forbid, they may end up being the only ones he had.

Ignis felt disquiet enter his soul again at those thoughts. Even as he listened to the companions talk back and forth, he felt suddenly drawn to look up at the cliff towering above them. Was that a man's outline, or was it a trick of the moonlight that was moving shadows tonight? He could have sworn he had caught the glint of yellow eyes.

But Ignis blinked, and it was gone. Uneasily he brought his coffee to his lips, eyes still focused above. They _were_ near the mines, after all. No telling what creatures lurked in an area where the earth met the surface.

But the disquiet followed Ignis to bed, and touched his dreams with darkness.


	2. Episode Ignis Chapter Two

_Holy water cannot help you now_

 _A thousand armies couldn't keep me out_

 _I don't want your money_

 _I don't want your crown_

 _See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

 _Holy water cannot help you now_

 _See I've come to burn your kingdom down_

 _And no rivers and no lakes can put the fire out_

 _I'm gonna raise the stakes, I'm gonna smoke you out_

" _Seven Devils", by Florence + The Machine_

Noctis stared hard at Ignis, and his childish eyes held an emotion that no amount of coffee could prepare Ignis for. "No," the young prince said, squinting a little.

Ignis eyed his charge, trying to quell his exasperation. "Highness," he said tiredly, "it's only for a few hours."

"I don't want to," Noctis said stubbornly.

"If I'm not mistaken – and I'm not usually – I recall _you_ telling _me_ you wanted to send the Lady Lunafreya some sunflower seeds," Ignis countered. "Special Lucian sunflowers, at that. How else will you acquire them if you're the only one who knows what they look like?"

Noctis blinked, his wide blue eyes showing his brain was working furiously. "But… it's loud," he admitted finally. "And I thought I couldn't leave the Citadel."

"Gladiolus Amicita will be accompanying us," Ignis reminded him, knowing he only had to press a little more for the boy to cave in. He ignored the wrinkled nose Noctis displayed at his bodyguard's name. "We are only a little way down into the marketplaces. It is quite safe, and his Kingship thinks it good for you to see a small part of your kingdom."

"Gladiolus _has_ to come?" Noctis whined.

"Of course," Ignis responded patiently. "Caution should be exercised even in the safest parts of the city, and we should not be out without any real defense."

"Can we go in disguise?" Noctis suggested suddenly.

Ignis paused, and looked at the prince inquiringly. "Whatever for?"

"I don't want to be stared at," Noctis said, wringing his hands.

Ignis closed his eyes and sighed. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose. "Well…" he began, contemplating, "It would be a good exercise in the art of nonchalance."

Noctis waited patiently. He knew that often Ignis would reason himself into taking a specific course of action.

"Very well," Ignis decided, shifting his binder into a more comfortable grip. "We shall go in casual wear. Granted, it may not do much in the way of concealment; that will depend entirely on how you conduct yourself."

"Okay." Noctis responded simply.

"Hmph."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Car exhaust. Wet pavement. The sharp smell of ozone as the trams whirred by overhead. Sunlight glittering off the skyscraper windows jutting into the sky. Chilly autumn wind, bringing with it the smell of coffee, sewage, cement, warm beer, petrol, stale doughnuts, acrid water, and dust.

The smells of Insomnia.

Noctis followed Ignis closely, letting the smells and the sounds wash over him. He gazed around, wide-eyed and unblinking. He had traveled often by vehicle through the city, but it was very rare that the young prince ever ventured out on foot. The child hugged his coat tighter around his skinny frame, blinking away water as the wind cut into his face.

Behind he and Ignis, the tall form of Gladiolus Amicita followed silently, the older boy's hands tucked into his pant pockets. His dark eyes traveled the streets casually, taking in the scenery.

"We'll take the tram down to the marketplaces in northeastern Insomnia," Ignis informed his companions as they halted beside a crowd near the tracks. "I believe they will have the variety of sunflowers we are looking for."

Noctis merely clutched his coat tighter.

"That's the markets that get their goods from the Islands east of Insomnia, right?" Gladio asked, interested.

"Yes," Ignis confirmed, looking pleased to finally have someone interested in his knowledge of geography. "More than eighty percent of the capital's produce goods are imported from the Eastern Islands. The main marketplaces merely handle the direct inflow from the shipments."

"Any cheaper to get it from there?" Gladio wondered.

"The quality has a tendency to improve rather than the prices," Ignis answered.

As they boarded the tram Noctis noticed a young girl staring at him quizzically from inside the vehicle. Noctis looked back a few moments, wondering what was the matter. Then her face clicked in his brain, and he hastily looked away.

She was from school.

"Won't be long now," Ignis was saying.

The ride to the borders of Insomnia seemed to take forever for Noctis, though it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. The looming towers swooping past outside the windows soon melted away. Sunlight streamed into the car, and Noctis squinted as he watched the scenery outside become less metropolitan and more colorful.

"This a decently safe area?" Gladio asked Ignis in a subtle undertone.

"It is," Ignis reassured. "As the city goes, this is probably the most family-friendly area; the crime rates are very low."

Gladio huh-ed under his breath, and leaned back, arms crossed behind his head. "An easy job for once," he sighed, his lips curling up in a smile.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ignis stood ramrod straight, his eyes blinking furiously as he surveyed the scenery before him.

Beside him, Gladio swore under his breath.

And Noctis beamed.

Where a normally-busy but peaceful farmers market should have existed, a large, loud, and extremely _populated_ carnival was frantically going on. Loud songs screamed at each other in competition from several different areas; temporary rides of extraordinary height soared into the sky, lights exploding in every shade of the rainbow. The buttery smell of popcorn and pretzels wafted by on the cold wind.

"Yeah, I can feel the crime rate rising from here," Gladio said, crossing his arms.

Ignis hesitated, and glanced sideways at Noctis. Though the prince had a weigh-in, the ultimate decision belonged to Ignis.

"Perhaps," Ignis suggested, though his spirit sunk at the mesmerized look on Noctis's face, "we should return at a later date…?"

"No!" Noctis burst out, bouncing a little, "I'm not scared!"

"Fantastic," Ignis heard Gladio mutter.

"Noctis, it will take a great deal of time to get anywhere in this crowd, and your safety is much more at risk in a mixed crowd like this," Ignis warned.

"I don't care if it takes a long time," Noct said stubbornly.

"The point _being_ , Noctis, you're not safe in a crowd this size—"

"I thought Gladio was supposed to protect me!" Noctis countered. When Ignis hesitated, Noctis crossed his own arms and demanded, "What good is he if he can't keep me safe?"

"Oh, I'll keep you safe alright," Gladio growled, jerking his head in the direction of the tram they had just come from. "Ignis, let's go."

"Iggy, _please,_ " Noctis begged.

"Oh dear Eos," Ignis snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes with a world-weary sigh. He looked out over the crowded marketplace critically, trying to remember where the nursery was located.

" _If_ ," Ignis began, trying to ignore the excitement from Noctis and the deepening frown from Gladio, " _If_ we do go down to retrieve this plant, you will _absolutely_ have to remain beside me and Gladio at all times, Noctis."

"I will," Noctis promised with soulful sincerity shining from his blue eyes.

"Then we will continue on," Ignis said, throwing an apologetic look at Gladiolus. The man simply shrugged, and squared his shoulders resignedly.

"Stay close, your highness," Gladio reminded gruffly, and fell in behind Noctis as Ignis led the way.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

It was far worse in the crowd.

Ignis hated large amounts of people in the first place; too much to watch for and observe and predict and remember. Not enough control over the environment. Too many bodies _far_ too close to his. And the noise was so bad he could hardly hear himself think.

"Gang way!" someone screamed close to Ignis's ear. He jerked to the side as a large bird mascot shoved past him, beer bottle in hand. " _Caw, kids!_ It's Kenny Crow!"

Ignis watched the mascot sourly as he charged through the crowd, sending people bumping into each other and creating a general disturbance. Though it hardly made a dent in the loud boisterous people pressing close.

Ignis pushed down the urge to seize the prince's hand as he pushed through the crowd. He glanced back every two seconds, but Noctis followed faithfully, Gladiolus close behind. One thing Ignis was glad of; there was no danger of being recognized in _this_ crowd.

Someone gripped Ignis's shoulder, and he flinched, jerking his head around stiffly. Gladiolus caught his eye and jerked a thumb to the side, releasing his shoulder. Ignis followed the direction he had pointed in and saw a small backstreet where the crowd was less thick. Ignis nodded his approval, and both began to shove a path through the crowd to the alley.

"You know the way from here?" Gladio asked once they could hear one another.

"I believe so," Ignis answered, straitening his jacket. He glanced down at Noctis, and to his relief found the boy staying close; his eyes were taking in the sights, interest clearly on his face.

"Let us go," Ignis urged, beginning to walk down the way. The other two of the party followed silently. Down these streets it was quieter, the noise less tumultuous as they tread down the cobblestone streets.

They continued on for a few minutes, the nose growing louder as the street opened back up. The buildings on either side of their path began to look very colorful, banners and flags adorning the streets along the way.

An unpleasant feeling began to grow in Ignis' gut.

He slowed slightly, eyes beginning to dart around. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. He shoved the feeling down, continuing on confidently with the knowledge that Gladiolus had the rear.

But the tight feeling kept growing, and Ignis began to notice the noise of music growing louder and louder until the street opened up into another boisterous plaza.

A wild song washed over the group as they walked into the wide area. The source of the noise was a large group of musicians near the side of the plaza, rock music blaring. In front of them a large group of colorfully-clad people were dancing.

The feeling in Ignis' gut swelled.

"Gladio, do you see anything… odd?" Ignis said after a hesitating moment.

The young man looked casually around, his chocolate eyes alert. "No," he responded after a moment.

Noctis was still following his two older companions, but his eyes were fixed on the dancers. They began to weave in and out through the crowd, whirling in time with the wild music.

Something loomed up beside Noctis.

He jumped, looking up at the tall figure with wide eyes, and his heart plummeted.

The figure wore a grotesque skeletal mask, and it stared down at him, the mask framed on all sides with glittering purple roses. Two yellow eyes glittered down at him from beneath a floppy brown hat.

Noctis stood frozen, his legs beginning to shake. He hated, _hated_ clowns, and this was possibly the most terrifying clown he had ever seen in his life.

The shape sank into a crouch before him, gaudy clothes fluttering down around its frame, eyes leveling with his. An acrid smell surrounded Noctis, pulling bile to his mouth.

The figure lifted a pair of empty cupped hands, watching the prince take an involuntary step back.

"Noct—" the prince heard Ignis begin behind him.

With a light puff, the figure blew across its hands.

Cloudy white air exploded around the prince, rising high into the air. Screams immediately rose around him, and Noctis yelped and fell backwards. His hands lashed out for balance, finding nothing but a tangle of legs and bodies as he fell back and sat hard.

Someone tripped over his struggling body and kicked him in the stomach. Noctis doubled up, gasping. The cold pavement under his hands scraped at his palms as he fought wildly to throw himself up. Coughing, he succeeded in reaching his knees. He began pushing his way through the crushing mass of people, desperate to reach clear air. The mist ate at his eyes, stinging horribly.

Noctis burst between two people and dashed into the clear air, breathing in the oxygen with rasping coughs. He turned unsteadily, eyes darting about at the scene he had escaped from. People were shouting and panicking, shoving at each other to escape the mist that spread like smoke. The prince watched with frightened eyes. He wasn't sure what had happened, and he couldn't see Gladio or Ignis anymore.

A glimmer of dark fur flashed at the corner of Noctis' eye, disappearing into the backstreet behind him.

Noctis whirled, tripping over his own feet as he did so. "Umbra," he gasped.

The dark canine figure paused in its tracks, tail erect, a paw still suspended in the air. The head turned towards Noctis, Umbra's intelligent golden eyes peering up at him. They glinted playfully from beneath the mask-patterned white fur across his face.

Noctis's eyes widened in disbelief. He hadn't seen the dog in ages! Noctis glanced back at the crowd to check for his companions, and then knelt halfway before the animal, holding out a hand worriedly. "Hey Umbra! How'd you find me way out here?" Is Luna okay?"

Umbra tilted his head, wagged his tail once. Then, head down, he swiftly turned and began to dash away.

Noctis stood immediately, confused. "Umbra!" he cried, taking a few steps after the dog.

The messenger halted once more and spun, front bent low, tail high, like he was ready for a game of fetch. Was it just Noctis, or were the dog's eyes now glittering a dark red up at him from the shadows of the alley?

"Noct!"

Ignis's call sent Umbra dashing away again. Noctis paced hesitantly after the canine for a second, glancing over his shoulder towards the direction of his friends. The noise and the panic behind him was growing louder, and the mist was beginning to creep across the cobblestones close to his feet. He still couldn't see either Ignis or Gladio.

Umbra let loose a single bark, and Noctis faced forward again, determined. Quickly he ran after the shape of his friend, legs and arms pumping as hard as he could. Gladio and Ignis would find him later, he assured himself. There had to be something wrong for Umbra to find him like this.

As Noctis dashed past where Umbra had halted, a quiet scattering of floating crystalline pieces shimmered in the air for a second. They were gone from sight, however, when Ignis and Gladiolus staggered to a stop at the entrance of the alley. Noctis was nowhere to be seen.

Gladiolus swore under his breath as he glanced down the backstreet. "I saw him run down this way." He pulled out his phone, opening a map of the area. "If he isn't dead when we find him, I'll kill him myself," the young man vowed. Ignis did not respond, but his tumultuous thoughts followed the same strain.

"He cannot have gone far," Ignis said finally, but more for his own benefit than Gladiolus's. Under his calm words Ignis's heart was shaking.

 _Noctis!_ He cried silently. _Do not force me to bring you back injured again so soon to your father. Do not cause the King's eyes to fall upon me like they did upon your guardians that night._

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Umbra was almost a ghost. Noctis fought to keep up, skirting past people and objects that broke his line of sight. His chest was beginning to hurt as he ran, and it was getting harder for him to pull in air.

"Umbra, wait!" he tried to call, but the words were drowned out in the noise arising from the scenery surrounding him.

Ahead of him Umbra's shape paused long enough for Noctis to see him pace slowly into a nearby stall. Noctis halted, breathless, watching Umbra leisurely walk through the throngs of people milling about. Without looking back at Noctis the canine walked down another backstreet.

Slightly assured by the fading crowds, Noctis followed. The noise diminished behind him somewhat as he walked further down the road. Umbra turned right and disappeared into what looked like the opening to a courtyard. Noctis heaved a sigh of relief, knowing they must have reached their destination. He began a light jog, turning the corner and crossing through the entrance.

He skidded to a stop.

The courtyard was bare except for a few abandoned stands, old carpet, and some trash heaps. Noctis glanced around for Umbra, unable to find him, and his gaze snagged onto a bright splash of color near one of the walls.

Bright sunflowers were placed in a neat pile, green and yellow brilliant against the drab grey cement. And behind it, cross-legged, sat a hunched figure, dressed in dirty clothes, a floppy brown hat drawn low over their features. It made no movement to acknowledge Noctis.

Something about the whole scene sent a shiver down the prince's spine.

Once again Noctis checked around for his friend, but Umbra was nowhere to be seen. Quietly Noctis began to back away, thinking the messenger must have gone down a different entrance.

"Would you care to buy a flower, my little friend?"

Noctis froze, staring over at the figure sitting near the wall. The voice had come from it, he was sure.

When Noctis didn't answer, the figure's head slowly turned in his direction, though it didn't look up. After a moment, the stranger spoke again. "Something tells me you are looking for one."

Noctis swallowed, and considered simply running away. "How'd you know I was looking for sunflowers?" he finally demanded.

"Ah, to know that, you must buy a flower," the man countered.

"I… I have no money," Noctis finally answered, deciding it was rude to simply turn and run. And his admission about the money was true; Ignis had the currency on his person.

"Oh," the man purred, "how unfortunate that a city such as this could harbor such poor things as _yourself._ " His head tilted up further, and Noctis caught the gleam of his eyes boring into him from across the way.

"But," the man continued, "I never said these flowers could be bought with money, did I?"

Noctis blinked.

The man sighed, and reached out to touch the flowers almost reverently. "Oh, no no no. One does not just _buy_ these sort of flowers with something so trivial as money."

Noctis frowned. "Then what?"

"Secrets."

Noctis huffed. "I don't have any secrets," he complained. "I can't keep _anything_ secret, I'm the prin—" he clamped a hand to his mouth, eyes large.

The man finally tilted his head into full view; scraggly beard, black hair. "Well, you're right about that," the man mocked. He mimicked the prince's motion, clamping his hand to his face with wide eyes before they narrowed shrewdly, fingers tapping at his lips. "You can't even hold in the secret you have right now."

"It's because it's a big secret," Noctis snapped, irritated at himself.

The man reached out and took up a flower, letting it dangle carelessly in his fingers. "Really? A big secret is it?" he wondered, tilting his head. Without removing his gaze from Noctis the man brought the flower closer to his face. He paused a moment, eyes fluttering as he breathed in deeply. Then he muttered something quite long in a low voice, the corner of his mouth curling up as he cupped the flower close.

Swirling pink tendrils of iridescent air began to build around the flower as the man finished his statement. Noctis's mouth dropped open. The sunflower began to swell, the petal's color catching a vibrant hue that sent dappled shadows dancing along the wall.

Without thinking Noctis paced closer, entranced.

The sunflower began to ripple as the heat from the magic disturbed the air. Soon the yellow tone had melted into a deep bronze that began to sprout green and purple flecks. Noctis approached quicker, closing the distance until he was near enough to touch the plant. The prince squinted at the dark colors beginning to stain the flower, confused. Abruptly a terrible smell struck Noctis, and he recoiled, eyes flashing wide open at the flower. The bronze was nearly gone now, and the green and violet were blending together like freshly-bruised skin.

The man chuckled at Noctis' response. Once the flower settled into his hand – a sullen, foul-smelling heap – he placed it carefully on the ground. He cast up a rueful glance at Noctis. "Not a very nice secret," he said.

"What did you say?" Noctis hesitantly asked.

"Something very long and very gloomy."

Noctis frowned at that, watching in some dismay as the flower fell to the side, unable to hold itself up.

The man lifted another flower and held it out. "Here is my deal, little friend; if you can cause this flower to bloom with a secret that is quite astounding, you may have it."

Noctis' eyes widened at the offer. This wasn't exactly the sunflower he had been looking for, but a _magic_ flower? He opened his mouth, stopped, his brow scrunching up. Could… could he tell one of his most secret secrets, even for Luna?

Luna…

Noctis swallowed. "I," he began faintly, and swallowed again, "I am the Prince of Insomnia."

The flower flared, gentle gold diamonds of air spinning into existence for a second. Noctis held his breath. But to his disappointment the flower did not open any further; the petals remained mostly shut.

"Oh," the man exclaimed, disappointed. "I suppose your secret wasn't good enough."

Noctis glared at the flower, perplexed. What other secret was he supposed to have? That was his biggest one!

As though reading his mind the man said softly, "Perhaps what you consider a big secret is not as big as you think." He waited until Noctis met his eyes to continue, his brows lifting lightly as he said, "Now, what _other_ secrets do you have, my little friend, hmm?"

Noctis kept his eyes locked with the man's, mind working furiously. A secret. A big secret. He had to find one. He had to get this special flower for Luna. He _had_ to.

"Something you would never tell another soul?" the man prompted.

Something in Noctis subtly clicked. He stilled, and looked down at the flower, brows scrunching up.

The flower glinted up at him, temptingly beautiful.

Noctis swallowed past his very dry throat, and closed his eyes. He bent close to the flower, feeling a solemnness at the weight of the secret he was about to say.

One he had never told another soul.

"Flower," he whispered, "I don't want to be king."

Immediately hissing began to rise from the flower as Noctis jumped back. The golden diamonds fluttering in the air were joined by blue and black as they swirled, contrasting with the rapid black and gold that was snaking through the soft veins of the flower petals. In almost a moment, the flower was finished, the colors harsh, the supple petals now rigid, the light smell giving way to something heavy and musty. Noctis looked on, shock and shame rising in his heart as he saw the effects of his secret upon the flower.

The man pulled the flower close to his face, his eyes inspecting it curiously. "Well," he finally said, "You don't have a very nice secret either."

Noctis looked into the man's eyes, and to his surprise he felt a lump beginning in his throat.

"Noct!"

Noctis turned at the shout, recognizing the voice as Ignis'. He hesitated, and turned back. "Do you—" he stopped, going very still.

The man was gone. Simply gone.

Noctis was given no time to gape. He heard feet, and he turned just in time to nearly be bowled over by a fury body. "Umbra," he grunted, inexplicably annoyed at the canine. A rebuking snort was the only response. The sounds of his companions were growing louder. Almost without thinking Noctis reached out and seized one of the sunflower heads on the ground, tucking it into his pockets.

Ignis and Gladiolus rounded the corner, and Noctis barely had time to stand before he felt his arm seized. "Iggy—"

" _Not. Another. Word."_

Noctis caught his breath as Ignis yanked him into a fast trot, both of them stumbling past the silent form of Gladiolus. The prince had never heard Ignis use that tone of voice, and for a moment it frightened him into silence.

As the group marched from the plaza the place once more grew still, the wind stirring the trees overhead and dappling the crooked stones with a crazed latticework of sunlight.

Without a single noise the man reappeared, cross-legged, casual as though he had never left. A moment passed before he reached out, letting his fingers trail down the rotting plant he had whispered to only minutes before. It was rapidly shrinking, decay accelerated within its pores.

The man took a deep breath, his dark eyes fixed contemplatively upon the plant. In a low voice that was not unpleasant he began to sing, watching with bored amusement as the plant shivered underneath the burden of the secret he had whispered to it earlier.

"Et nocte perpetua… in desperatione… auroram videre potest… mane tempus expergiscendi…"

A curious child, interested to see what the departing young boy and his two companions were in such a fuss about, peered around the corner of the courtyard entrance. The child glanced around, and to his disappointment only a dog sat near a pile of wilted flowers. The canine stiffened at the child's presence, and growled low in its throat.

Quickly the boy left, leaving the figure on its own.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Ignis couldn't remember the last time he had felt so furious as he did now. He stared rigidly ahead at the window of the tram, a noiseless Noctis on his left. He knew part of it was dread, for soon they would be giving a report to the king. And he would have to recount his faulty decisions, beginning with leading the only heir into a crowded fairground when he ought to have turned around.

Gladiolus was also very quiet on the other side of Noctis. Though his face was expressionless Ignis knew he was fuming. And he did not have a fondness for the prince to soften his anger.

Ignis hardly remembered reaching the Citadel, or the journey into the royal habitations. He had replayed the dreaded trip to the throne room so many times already in his mind that when he finally reached the entrance to the throne room he had to shake himself to return to reality. Gladiolus shot him a concerned look as he paused near the door. The young Amicita was not required to enter the same time. He would report later.

Unsteadily Ignis entered the throne room, walked the length of it, knelt at the base of the stairs leading to the dais. He mouthed the protocol pleasantries as his heart beat wildly.

In the issuing silence Ignis looked up, finding the King's eyes resting upon him. Ignis opened his mouth, and closed it. He tried again, and still his voice failed him.

He watched the mild, expectant expression on the king's face melt away into one searching concern.

Desperately Ignis forced his voice to work. "Your majesty—"

"I ran away."

It took a moment for Ignis to recognize the prince's voice. Ignis felt lightheaded, and for a moment in time he wondered if he were asleep, and all this was all a bad dream he was soon to wake from.

"You ran away?"

The voice of the king jolted Ignis, and he stood halfway. "Your majesty—"

King Regis held up a hand, and Ignis was silent. The king's eyes settled upon his son, who was standing, his shoulders hunched sullenly and his head turned towards the ground.

"Were you not given strict orders to remain with your companions?" Regis asked, voice very quiet.

Noctis, head still bent, shrugged, and he muttered, "There was a lot of people and I couldn't see."

The king looked at Ignis questioningly, but when the prince's aide tried to speak the king held his hand up once more to halt him.

"Did you wander away?" Regis asked thoughtfully, addressing the prince one more.

Noctis didn't respond.

Ignis could bear it no longer. "Your majesty, it was at my insistence that he went," he interceded. "And we are at fault for losing him in the crowds."

"You are," King Regis agreed. His cutting gaze once again went to his son. "What have you to say for yourself?"

Noctis' fists clenched. "I found my sunflowers," he stated darkly.

"That's not what I asked," Regis said sternly.

"I won't ever do it again," Noctis forced out, shifting on his legs and ducking his head once more.

"You shan't be given the chance to," the king said, and he leaned back – wearily, Ignis noted – into his chair. "I don't think you are truly apologetic for your conduct, Noctis, and though the details of your trip are a part in this somehow, I don't have the time to hear them now or decide what fair judgement I should give."

His son said nothing.

Regis considered his child, studying his sullen posture, and his countenance hardened. "Noctis," he began, "Go to your room. I will come when I am able."

"You don't have time to see me ever but you have time to ground me!" Noctis burst out, his head jerking up to glare at his father.

There was dead silence. A look of sharp sorrow passed over Regis' face to be replaced by one of stern anger. "Noctis," he said, voice low, "you _will_ be respectful."

Noctis turned and marched away, back rigid. Ignis kept his head bowed low, but risked a look up. The king's face was a mix of emotions, passing from regret to anger, from anger to sadness, and then finally to a weary resolve.

King Regis caught Ignis watching him. The boy ducked his head.

"You are dismissed."

Ignis stood and bowed without raising his head, and left the hall of the king.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Noctis left the throne room at a pace so quick Ignis was nearly forced to trot to keep up with him. "Noct," he began, but paused when he heard a loud sniff. Noctis reached up and wiped roughly at his face, his pace still swift but unsteady.

Ignis closed his mouth.

They burst into the central hall of the Citadel, Noctis following close to the wall in an attempt, Ignis guessed, to get to his room unnoticed. Ignis glanced around the room briefly, and noticed the Amicita family at the far end near the entrance. Gladio was kneeling, a small doll made of rope in his hands. His little sister, Iris, was leaning in close, her face bright with happiness and she seized it gleefully from his grasp. Clarus their father stood over both, his stern face softened by warm eyes as he surveyed his small family.

In front of Ignis, Noctis slowed, his head turning to survey the family as Iris' soft squeals echoed.

"Papa, papa!" the tiny child gushed, turning from Gladio to face her father, "look at her shoes, look at her baby shoes!"

Ignis paused beside Noctis, curiously watching the exchange. He had never seen the Elder Amicita in so mellow a mood. The hardened Council Member knelt to match his daughter's height, allowing her to fully show off her new toy.

Despite his somber mood from the throne room, Ignis felt himself oddly warmed by the sight. He glanced to Noctis, wondering if the prince was similarly moved.

The prince's red-rimmed eyes were very, very dark as he watched the Amicitas. Ignis noticed with some surprise and growing understanding. Noctis watched Iris' father stand and take his young daughter's hand, clapping a hand upon his son's shoulder as they moved as one unit to the entrance of the Citadel. A shuddering breath escaped the prince's mouth, and he turned and practically ran the way he had been following before. Ignis hurriedly followed, fumbling for some words to address what he had just witnessed. "Your majesty—"

Noctis ducked through a door, reaching out to catch the handle. With a fierce yank the prince jerked the door closed behind himself with a _thud._

Ignis halted, brows pulling down into an apprehensive frown as he helplessly stared at the door. He reached out to touch the golden door gleaming in front of him, absentmindedly pushing his glasses higher on the bridge of his nose. He sighed deeply, feeling his shoulders sag.

Here was something Ignis was not trained to fix.

And he had no idea what to do.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Out of all the cities that Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis had traveled, Ignis had to admit that Lestallum was both his favorite and yet also the city he most dreaded. Rather like Noctis' fighting skills during a battle. His favoritism towards the city fluctuated, and today was no exception. Today, it was not favorable.

And it was because Lestallum was blazing.

Ignis paced languidly through the marketplace, far too hot to be rushing. He paused in front of a grocer, and stared at the wares. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was regretting not applying more product to his hair; he was sure he looked a sorry sight as the king's aide.

Another source of his irritation was centered upon a figure that was now pacing unhurriedly between the stalls ahead of him. The "man of no consequence".

Ignis frowned.

The meeting that transpired in Galdin Quay kept passing through his mind. That event, so quickly occurred and concluded, had troubled him. Pressing matters such as the fall of Insomnia and the loss of the King had pushed the memory back for later perusal.

But now the troubling figure was back. And so was Ignis' curiosity and frustration.

"Sir? SIR?"

Ignis's stern eyes flashed to meet the grocer's. The man wiped sweat from his forehead, his pink face grimacing slightly at Ignis's unconsciously forceful stare.

"Pardon my rudeness," the man puffed, "But I have been waiting for your selection for some time now."

"Ah, forgive me," Ignis murmured, waving a gloved hand as if to brush aside his distracting thoughts. He leaned forward over the displayed foods once more, pulling in a deep breath. "Must be the heat. A rather intense scorcher today, isn't it."

"Oh it's unbearable today," the man agreed miserably, pulling at the collar of his shirt to let air escape. "Lestallum gets its share of the sun, but today is something else. There's not supposed to be any rain, either. No indeed, not for an entire…" The man became silent, his stare fastened to something in the distance.

"My Astrals, what is he thinking?" the man suddenly demanded, his gaze incredulous.

Ignis scooped one more cupful of Leiden beans into his bag before following the direction of the man's disbelief.

The Man of No Consequence was positioned near the end of the marketplace, beside a pair of men roasting kebabs. His figured wavered as the heat radiating from the pavement distorted his figure from their vantage point.

"That man must be dying!" the grocer exclaimed, his voice high in horror. "I tell you, these damned tourists are something else. 'Round this time of year, at least one a week gets heatstroke, drops in the middle of the market sometimes, and no one seems to learn from it."

Ignis's eyes once again fell on the man's dark finery, the elaborate coat draping the man's imposing figure.

"Perhaps the man originates from a place where the heat is worse than this," Ignis surmised, finally dragging his eyes away from the tall figure to finish his shopping. "It can create a situation in which the body is sensitive to the cold."

"He must be strait from hell then to be prancing around like that," the man dismissed, beginning to tally up Ignis's selections.

Ignis raised an eyebrow at that, his lips turning up in a faint smile at the man's response. Out of years of habit the tall man's eyes glanced around for the form of Noctis. Locating him near the lure's stand, Ignis thanked the man for the wares and stepped back from the stall.

A tangle of legs tripped across him as he backed away, although the skinny person recovered their feet before they quite hit the ground.

"Prompto," Ignis responded, without much surprise.

"Ayyyy Iggy," the blonde greeted, shooting a finger-gun towards the taller man, "ha-hah, didn't see you backin' up there, buddy!"

Ignis sent a look towards the gunner over his spectacles. "You know, Prompto, you really ought to be more committing for once and actually fall."

"Not on that ground! You could barbeque a burger on this thing."

"You should make more of an effort next time, then. It will probably be the only thing in your life you'll successfully cook."

"Ooo, touché." Prompto fell into step beside Ignis, arms swinging comfortably as they walked the length of the market. "That's why we leave the cooking to you, bro. I'dve killed Noct by now with my culinary collaborations. My classically-crafted ketchup croutons would have strait up callously killed the would-be King."

"How cleverly clandestine of you."

"If he were still kicking after that, I would've had to pull out the ol' Carrot Casserole Catastrophe."

"Ah yes, vegetate the victim."

"Veggie volley woulda finished the guy. Would have virtually vanquished him. Villainously vowed to arrive at victory through means of, er… what's a word…?"

"Veratrum."

Prompto scrunched up his nose. "Okay, I'll bite; what's that?"

"A plant that produces a certain type of poison often used in hunting within the regions of Duscae."

"Okay, now you're just showing off."

"Showing off implies I have need to prove myself, a situation that only arises when in the company of equally proficient associates."

"Wowwww. That sounded vaguely like an obvious insult."

Ignis chuckled, and Prompto ducked his head, smiling. The tactician had to admit; when Prompto _wasn't_ in an emergency situation, he was not unpleasant to casually socialize with. Occasionally.

"Veratrum, huh," Prompto pondered, pausing next to a stall that was loaded down with herbs and plants. "What a way to go. Well, while we're on the deadliest hunts tour, any local poisons a guy could coat a few harmless little bullets with?"

"I would find your description of _bullets_ rather humorous where it not for a particular occasion that is still fresh in my memory—"

"Okay hold up, that was _one_ time and it was in the dark and it was _loud_ and there was Mindflayer gas everywhere and Noct had bumped into _my_ chocobo-"

"Death is also a one-time occurrence."

Prompto swung around to deliver a self-righteous retort when he froze, eyes locking onto something behind Ignis.

"Boo."

Ignis jerked his head around, and took an involuntary step back. Ardyn stood just behind him, uncomfortably close, his expression one of mild amusement. The stranger raised his eyebrows as the pair put an uneasy distance between him and they.

"Oh dear, is there something on my face?" he asked innocently.

"Has anyone ever told you that your "hi's" and "bye's" need a little work?" Prompto stated, his voice strained.

The man chuckled, low and deep in his throat (a melodramatic action which Ignis thought to be really unnecessary). "I've found life is far too long to continuously subject oneself to the niceties of fools," Ardyn retorted, brushing past Prompto and Ignis. His hands trailed out, drifting over bundles of hanging roots and pungent leaves.

He paused, hand going still on a plant.

Ignis watched sharply.

Still glancing around casually, Ardyn twisted a leaf off the stem of a plant with a _snap._

Prompto jumped beside Ignis.

Ardyn brought it to his nose and inhaled, eyes lidding over. "Callutem," he sighed, and began to twirl the leaf between his fingers. "A non-flowering leechbern plant, extremely fragrant, hard to find, and extremely —" the man spun on his heel, flinging the leaf towards Prompto's face, "–toxic."

The blonde flung himself back, hands lashing out to keep himself balanced as his back hit a shopping stall. The shopkeeper inside swore as the tent rocked from the impact, and Prompto, after a moment of shock, back from it, hands held up in apology.

Ignis remained still as ever, but his body thrilled as he poised for any hostile movement, every nerve on end.

Ardyn was already perusing the plants again, humming under his breath. He spared a glance towards the blonde.

"Oh, I was merely in jest," he reassured, though the man's amber eyes glinted. "They would hardly place any such malicious plant with the _spices_." The man returned his attention to the ropey plants, lifting a hand to point in another direction. "What you're looking for will be found outside the marketplace." The man's hands paused, and he lifted his eyes to gaze at Prompto.

"After all," he said softly, "It isn't _native_ to this land."

Prompto's eyes, which had been darting from man to stall, dark flush staining his speckled face, suddenly froze at the man's statement.

A small smile lifted the corner of Ardyn's mouth.

He winked.

Prompto jerked, and nearly ran into the stall behind him once more. "Damn," he stammered, recovering his balance with a struggle. He straitened, and swallowed hard.

"Reflexes," he managed to mutter, backing away slowly. He gripped his belt, thumbs twiddling, avoiding the gaze of either party. Slowly he turned and walked towards the direction of the hotel, forcing a brisk pace.

Ignis watched his retreat, a sharp shaft of unease settling in his gut.

"Leiden Cumin," Ardyn exclaimed from beside the stall, lifting a few of the unground pieces in his hands. "You know, this goes exquisitely well in a tomato-based chicken."

"Really. I find the flavor to be distracting," Ignis rejoined frostily.

The cumin fell with loud patters into the pile as Ardyn released the spice. He straitened and turned to fully face Ignis. "Oh. Then I stand _thoroughly_ corrected."

Ignis lifted his chin, making no effort to hide the fact that he was studying the man meticulously. "You have a rather expansive knowledge of plants and herbs."

Ardyn shrugged, the motion dismissive. "Vestigial information owed to an old hobby of mine, I'm afraid," he replied, beginning to walk past Ignis.

Ignis followed the man with his eyes, and finally could bear it no longer. "Have we… met before?

The man continued to pace away, forcing Ignis to follow him. "Of course," Ardyn called over his shoulder, "We were fellow travelers seeking passage to Altissia, were we not?"

"Before that," Ignis clarified, absentmindedly pushing his glasses higher up his nose. "You seem… oddly familiar."

Ardyn sighed. "I suppose I just have one of those faces," he said resignedly.

Before Ignis could declare his dissatisfaction with the man's response, Ardyn declared, "I believe your friends are done with their last minute shopping." He saw Ardyn's face tilt up towards the sky. "The sun looks rather low," the man observed. "We must depart as soon as possible. As it is, we may have to stop for the night."

"You do not have to accompany us," Ignis said pleasantly.

The man waved a hand in the air. "Nonsense; it is no trouble on my part." There was a brief silence as both walked to the entrance of the marketplace. Then the man murmured in a voice Ignis barely detected, "Curiosity was ever my weakness. "

As they approached the remaining members of their group, Ignis immediately gestured for Noctis to come closer. The prince, arms crossed and leaning on a leg tiredly, narrowed his eyes at him, but approached. He passed Ardyn with hardly a glance, approaching Ignis until the two were out of earshot of the group.

"What's on your mind Ignis?"

Ignis glanced past the prince towards the group, watching Prompto glance away uneasily as the man approached with the brazenness of a millionaire. "Noct, I am second-guessing our quick agreement to follow this man to the Disc of Cauthess."

Noctis sighed, crossing his arms, but he tilted his head and listened impatiently.

Ignis sighed, frustrated at how he could not put his gut intuition into proper words. "There is… something amiss, though I cannot quite place a finger on it."

"Specs, what's this guy gonna do to all four of us?" Noctis stated tiredly. He was cross, Ignis noted, most likely a result of the headaches that were plaguing him of late.

"I only want to exercise caution-"

"Then we'll make sure you drive or something," Noctis cut in, beginning to back away from his friend. "Ram 'im if he starts driving down a dirt path."

Ignis stood where Noctis had left him, gut tightening. He gazed darkly over towards Ardyn.

"Hey Iggy," Gladio fell in step quietly beside him, "What's up?"

Ignis sighed, dipping his chin down to peer over his glasses. "I couldn't exactly say," he eventually answered, resigning himself to following Ardyn, "but I would keep both eyes peeled for now."

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

 _So it's been pretty much a year since I posted. Wow. That was not intentional guys lol. And hopefully I can get the other chapters churned out! I have them all planned out and everything, I just gotta write em . Not to make excuses, but senior year of college is catching up with me._

 _BTW IS ANYONE ELSE NOT OKAY FROM EPISODE IGNIS LIKE WHAT THE DEVIL_

 _Please leave a review, they really help me know how I'm doing! And they do help the stories get out quicker, not gonna lie._


End file.
